User talk:Blaster Niceshot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dev Wiki:Requests for Codeeditor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 20:37, July 29, 2016 (UTC) WAM Score You might already be aware but, having verified myself with some of my own wikis, WAM scores still get logged for wikis not in the top 5000 (one wiki of mine has a score of 0.8807 hahaha). This might end up being a redundant message but I thought I'd let you know anyway hahaha. 09:00, September 2, 2016 (UTC) : Oh really? I didn't know that since Wikia's WAM page states that it's only calculated for the top 5,000. The top-5,000 FAQ answer needs to be reworded then. Maybe instead of "not in the top 5,000" it could be something to the effect of "very minimal activity." Thank you for letting me know. : I also wanted to let you know that I made some changes to the script so that the default log page is '' '' instead of Project:WAM Log. This version hasn't been approved yet, but you might want to add this to your wiki's JS so it doesn't start logging to people's user pages once it is approved: window.railWAM = { logPage:"Project:WAM Log" }; : You may have already seen the discussion on the talk page, but the way the scores are logged has been changed as well. Instead of automatically editing, a message pops up over the module, and you just have to press "Log it now" to log the score. This was altered to prevent unwanted editing by just visiting a wiki, especially in the case of anonymous users since they may not want their IPs published. : Blaster Niceshotwall WAM update Hi, I saw you updated RailWAM... maybe you should also consider converting the localization to the I18n-js format to make maintaining localization easier. It's not really necessary, though, so it's fine either way. I think you can also ask KockaAdmiralac for help on that. leviathan_89 00:00, November 25, 2017 (UTC) : Hi, levianthan_89. I am already planning on adding i18n-js; I decided to put it off for a bit so that I could publish the new version while I have several breaks from school during the holiday season and can deal with bug reports faster. This is definitely something that will be added in version 3, if not sooner. : Thanks for your suggestion! : Blaster Niceshotwall 00:21, November 25, 2017 (UTC) MediaWiki:Custom-RailWAM/i18n.json Hey, Are you having problems with converting your i18n JS object to JSON? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 22:00, November 25, 2017 (UTC) : Ah, looks like you got it figured out. One note though, allowing HTML in translation strings means any user can change those to malicious HTML anytime and do very bad things, so you should escape all translation strings properly to prevent these XSS issues from happening. -- Cube-shaped 00:03, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: Hi, are you seeing the languages showing up in ? I don't, but I most likely need to clear my cache as everything was put through several JSON validators. ::: Anyway, thanks for the reminder about XSS. I totally forgot about that considering my frustration with JSON and invisible characters in error messages. ::: Blaster Niceshotwall 00:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC) On this topic: can I edit the translations on or are you still in the middle of testing? leviathan_89 09:56, December 10, 2017 (UTC) : You can edit the translations if you wish; they should be staying pretty much as they are now except for the "communityLinkURL" one. That will be changing so only the subdomain can be edited. : I should note that these translations are not yet used by RailWAM, so your edits won't appear until I finish adding i18n-js into the script. But, you are welcome to add some in ahead of time if you would like. : Blaster Niceshotwall 17:20, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Wikistats When (and if) you add the graphs/charts function to RailWAM, maybe you can use/share the same code to do something like this. I wanted to suggest that for RailWAM, but then I realized it was more suited for a standalone script. leviathan_89 19:41, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello. When you fix the RailWAM script? Minor bugfix for RailWAM Hey, While in editor, Chrome was throwing Uncaught TypeError: Cannot read property 'charAt' of undefined on switch (color.charAt(0)) { inside changeOpacity. It was being called from insertCSS with $('.wds-community-header .wds-tabs__tab-label').css('color') as a value. As there is no community header inside the editor, the value was undefined, hence the error. I fixed the error by . If this fix is okay, please submit it. Also, could you take a look at Talk:RailWAM#Logging not working? Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 21:04, December 4, 2018 (UTC) : Hi, Kocka, : I've submitted the change and replied to the talk page. Thanks for finding this bug. : Blaster Niceshotwall 21:14, December 4, 2018 (UTC) RailWAM + RCStats correlation Hello Blaster Niceshot, I recently personally installed the RailWAM script on my common.js on my wiki (https://fliplinestudiosfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Flipline_Studios_Fanon_Wikia). Soon after, I noticed that when I checked RCStats on my wiki, it wouldn't load properly (see this screenshot). I then thought that RailWAM may be causing RCStats to not load properly, so I went into my personal common.js and opted out of RailWAM by adding the code as seen at the bottom of the RailWAM script page here. Once the module disappeared from the right rail, I went back to RCStats. It loaded properly, which likely means that RailWAM was causing the problem. I was wondering if you would be able to troubleshoot the issue to find out why RCStats does not respond correctly when RailWAM is installed. Thank you! JK55556 (talk) 16:11, June 5, 2019 (UTC) : Hi, JK55556, : I've looked at the console error photos you posted on the RCStats talk page and have determined the issue. (Thank you for posting these; they are very helpful for developers!) I am currently investigating a solution. I also replied on the RCStats talk page. : Thanks for reporting this, : Blaster Niceshotwall 19:55, June 5, 2019 (UTC)